it was always you
by art.is.now
Summary: and at that moment he doesn't think he can love her more, it was always her. R/A


_-I have an old account on here but haven't touched it in years. I've had the strangest feeling to start writing again and wanted to start fresh. This is based off the new secret life promo. Please enjoy and review.-_

**it was always you**

The exhaustion sets in and Amy doesn't know when she got this tired. She doesn't want to fret so she shrugs it off and blames it on being a teen parent.

Like everything else in her life.

: :

Ricky comes home just as she's done emptying her stomach into the toilet and she thanks her lucky stars for that one. She doesn't need him to worry. He smiles when he sees her and pulls in for a big hug.

She never would have thought they were to end up this way. Happy, settled, loved. She thinks it can't be any better and fights off her rolling stomach.

John's in bed that night and Amy's trying to clean the dishes without running to the bathroom. Lately any smell had been hard to swallow. Ricky walks in and see's the back of her, tiny black leggings and a t-shirt (his) and smirks. He doesn't think he can love her anymore than he does now. She giggles when he kisses her neck and it's nice to feel his heartbeat right behind her, keeping it close.

: :

She hears John in the middle of the night and scrambles in the dark to his room. He's crying and she realizes he needs a diaper change. He smiles at her when she wipes his tears and realizes that being a mother is what _she _is. And it always would be. But, she could get used to sleeping a little more, especially when John asks where her pants are. She sighs and smiles. "Your daddy is such trouble."

: :

"Hey babe." Ricky says as she's nibbling a piece of toast that morning, once again fighting the nausea her stomach has decided to give her. She smiles at him innocently. "John asked where my pants were last night when I was checking on him." Ricky's face turns a little red. "Well it wasn't my fault you weren't wearing a bra and…" She nods in total mockery and soon he has her bent over and laughing.

Senior year had gone by smoothly so far. Lauren and Madison were avoiding each other but still equally splitting their time with Amy. She hated feeling shuffled around but knew that her friends probably weren't going to patch this up for awhile.

"So did you hear that Ben has a new girlfriend? He's not even divorced!" Madison cries to her one day while their standing at their lockers.

Amy looks around and bites her lip. She wished Ricky were still here, with her. "I mean that's great if that's what he wants to do I really don't care anymore Madison." She says while grabbing her books. Madison raises her eyebrow and Amy just gives her a look. "Not my issue anymore."

: :

It's about a month into her stupid stomach flu and around Ricky's mid-terms when Ashley decides to roll back into town. Amy holds her breath when she's over there one day doing laundry and she walks in. They haven't cleared up their issues since the last time she was home and the four months apart haven't seemed to help anything.

"So when were you going to tell me you were engaged?" Ashley smirks while playing with John. Amy bites her lip. "I had told you, multiple times through texts but you never responded!" Ashley sighs and looks at her nephew. "Well I missed John, a lot. How's he been doing?" Amy smiles. "Really good, bigger everyday."

"Even after all this I'm still glad you two ended up together, if that means anything." Ashley says quietly while John giggles at her. Amy sighs a little. "Thanks Ashley."

: :

Ricky looks a little uncomfortable that night while everyone's gathered around burgers and Amy can't help to feel for him. Anne protested to have a real family dinner since everyone was actually home now. She and George smile at each other all night while Toby teaches the boys how to stick fries up their noses. Nora sits quietly in the background sipping water.

Amy can't believe how crazy they all actually are and it doesn't seem to help that Ashley's taunting her crumbled burger in front of her. She knows she hates meat.

"You okay babe?" Ricky whispers to her as everyone cleans up that night. She barely touched her dinner and looks a little pale. "Oh you know how it is Ricky, parenting wears Amy out." Ashley pipes up while fending off a look from her older sister. Rickey turns to her while she nods in union. "Ashley's right I'm just tired."

: :

Even after being gone for almost half the year Amy still can't believe how her sister figures out everything. She really was the brains of the family. "So are you gonna tell me why you love torturing me about my life?" She says while Ricky gets John ready to go. Ashley smirks and puts her hair into a ponytail. "When are you and Ricky ever going to learn how to use a condom?" Amy's face goes white at the sudden reality of this coming out of her sister's mouth.

"You don't know anything and don't pretend you do when you really just fucked around these last couple of months." She shoots back. She's tired as hell and wanting to slip into bed with Ricky _now_. Ashley looks taken back at her normally emotion free sister and for once doesn't know what to say. "Ames?" Ricky calls as she turns to go before Ashley can say anything more. "Go take a test Amy." Ashley whispers and grabs her sister's arm. She looks at her weakly before heading out the door.

: :

He finds her that night in the bathroom throwing up for what seems like the hundredth time that week. He tries to sooth her and rubs her back and she finally sits up and lays weakly on his shoulder thanking him for being there. He nods and kisses her forehead.

Their in bed, (him studying, her trying to watch tv) when he notices her stomach, how it seems to bulge a little and the glow she kinda has when she stretches and her crop top comes above her belly button.

His forehead creases and she turns and looks at him. "What's wrong." She whispers huskily. He shakes his head and can't help but feel sorry for how sick she is. He's been meaning to tell her to slow it down. She's soon fast asleep and he's reassuring himself that she's just caught a virus. Duh.

: :

It's the next week when he finds the condom box and laughs. There so cheap and tiny. "Where the hell did you find these?" He asks her while she comes out of the bathroom, leggings and his t-shirt (always).

Her breath hitches when she sees them and he tries not to notice. "Ethan got into some trouble yesterday and I just took the fall for him." Ricky shrugs and still looks at the box finding some amusement that his step-brother would pull these things. "Not like we'll be needing them." She adds in a whisper and suddenly his heart stops.

She won't look at him and he can't help but feel like an idiot for thinking she'd be sick for this long. The exhaustion and the weight gain that he's tried not to notice all come into focus. "Amy your not…" She nods. "We're having a baby."

He doesn't know what to say or how to react even though it really should be simple so he makes up some lame excuse for having to go to work and she sighs and he's gone before she can even stop him from leaving.

: :

When he finally returns he sees her snuggled in their bed and when he notices her puffy eyes, fiercely regrets leaving and doesn't understand why he did. She sits up when she hears him and finally lets him have it. "If I realized you were going to act like this then I should have just got an abortion." His head snaps when he hears the venom in her voice and can't believe she just said that. That she would get rid of their baby, their own little baby, a sibling for John.

"Amy I'm sorry I left." He starts. "I just was scared, another baby right now, it's a lot." Amy looks up at him, face swollen and he notices the tiny bump that's started to form and smiles a little. "And you think this is what I want? I'm not even out of high school and don't act like we have the money for another one." He sits down next to her and puts his hand on her knee. "I know it's not what we wanted, but considering everything John's loved, and I couldn't imagine _not _having this baby with you."

It's at that point she starts to cry, happy tears she proclaims and leans in to kiss him as he wipes them away. She's amazed at how in love with him she is and how deeply he makes her ache. They lay awake that night talking about every option and how they were going to make this work, a second time around.

: :

They're driving to her 8-week checkup when she notices his jaw tighten.

"It'll be okay." She promises and grabs his hand tight.

He only responds by squeezing it harder.

: :

Ricky doesn't know what to say or how to act when they're in the doctor's office. Amy's lying down on the table, her slight bump exposed, and the doctors rubbing a gel on her when he hears a whisper. "Ricky?" He's suddenly over there holding her hand and she smiles small up at him.

Everything's quiet until he starts to hear a loud thumping noise. The doctor grins and congratulates them on a healthy looking baby. He sees Amy tear up and he's out of breath. He think's it's the most amazing thing he's heard.

: :

She's looking at the sonogram on their way home and he's out of words to say. He can't believe he never did that when she was carrying John. So many things had changed since then. This time would be different. "So we're really doing this." She whispers as more of a statement than a question. He turns to her and rubs her knee. "If that's what you want." She grabs his hand and nods.

"I love you Ricky."

"I love you too Amy."

: :

It takes them a few more weeks to work up the courage to tell their parents. Ricky just got on good terms with George and now he feels like he'll have to start all over again. As the guy that got his daughter pregnant, _again_.

Their over one night doing laundry as Anne and George clean up dinner when Amy swallows big and decides to share the news. "I'm pregnant" still doesn't come any easier the second time and for a good ten minutes Ricky's sure George is going to get his shot gun and go at it with him.

Anne doesn't know what to say but still puts on a small smile and hugs them both. She knows they must be scared but she also knows Ricky will be here this time around and later, relishes in the fact that she and George will be grandparents again.

: :

Grace becomes her go-to girl at school after Madison and Lauren can't seem to put the drama aside for their newly pregnant friend. She enjoys the blonde's company and the non-judging talks they have. She hadn't even asked if Adrian knew…

Ricky spends more and more time with his schoolwork, the new baby becoming his motivation to take as many credits he can. He won't admit it but he loves to see her grow each month and how when she turns to him in bed he can feel the hardness of her belly and the baby kick. It also doesn't hurt that her sex drive is up the _wall_ and she's always walking around tan and glowing.

He could get used to her having his babies.

: :

Ben and Adrian hear the news and don't know what to do with themselves.

They knew this was going to happen. It was always them.

: :

He's walking out of class when he gets the text from Anne. She was at the hospital. He feels like it takes forever to get home and by the time he arrives everyone's mostly there and they send him up to delivery. He wasn't going to miss it this time.

She already looks like she's going to kill him and apparently the way he smells doesn't help either. He holds back a laugh as she glares at him, hair in a high pony-tail, sweating, and at that moment he doesn't think he can love her more.

It was _always_ her, and he was going to make damn sure she always knew that.

: :

He sees her swallow a moan and her face goes almost purple and suddenly in the middle of everything they hear a noise. She starts crying, a mix of happiness and pain and he doesn't think he'll know how to ever tell her how _much _she means to him.

: :

Ella Rose Underwood is born 8 pounds, 4 ounces and Amy jokes that she had already been replaced by the way Ricky looks at their daughter. He smiles at her and says that could never happen. She's in more pain than she was with John but it doesn't matter when she sees how _wonderfully_ perfect her daughter is. Ten fingers and ten toes, her nose and Ricky's undeniable curls, her eyes are bright apple green.

John's in later that night carefully touching and observing his new sister. Ricky see's how exhausted Amy looks and suggests he take John home and be back early in the morning. She smiles at him and shakes her head. Ella's snuggled in warm to her chest and John looks so content she doesn't want to move him.

"No don't go, everything right now is perfect."


End file.
